A New Love
by PauL32489
Summary: Ash has cheated on Mina and left her completely heartbroken. Her singing career is endangered by her depression but luckily, she has Tails as a friend to help cheer her up. But what if their friendship turns into something more? TailsxMina. Please review.
1. Heartbreak

**Authors note-** I never did like Ash for being so cruel towards Sonic and in my opinion, I think Mina is too good for an obsessive punk like him. That plus I always wondered how Tails and Mina ended up getting married, so I wrote this. Please review.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing of Sonic the Hedgehog, from either Sega or Archie Comics. It is the property of its rightful owners and I have no intention of profiting from this story.

It was late-afternoon in Knothole village. High above, the sun began to edge towards the west, preparing to set and make way for evening. Crickets and birds chirped within the Great Forest that lay not far away from the village. Most of the Knothole population were in their homes and it was very quiet.....at least until a voice rang out.

"Mina come back!" Ash called after his girlfriend.

Mina didn't listen. She just kept running and running until she reached her house, entered and slammed the door behind her and locked it. She rushed into her bedroom, dove onto her bed and began to cry.

Mina had never known such emotional pain in her life, at least not since she saw Sonic and Sally kiss a few years ago.

_"Why Ash.....why?! I thought you loved me! You two-timing bastard!"  
_

The pain was tremendous. Her heart ached, her stomach swelled and her eyes burned like hot coals in her skull. With trembling arms, Mina lifted herself off of her bed and sat up at the edge, resting her head in her hand as she wiped her warm, wet eyes with the other.

"How could he do this to me...?" She muttered in a shaky voice. "How could he cheat on me like that?!"

All that time she thought that Ash had actually loved her. Ever since he saved her life from Heavy and Bomb two years ago, her feelings had been genuine. They spent such wonderful times together, they were inseparable. That plus her singing career was at an all time high. She had never felt so happy in her life. But just when she thought her life was perfect.....she discovered something horrible

There came a knock at the door but Mina didn't move a muscle, already knowing who it was.

"Mina?" Ash's muffled voice came from outside. "Mina, open the door. Come on, babe."

"Go away, Ash!" Mina shouted at the door, not even looking at the door. "Leave me alone"

"Mina please, I just want to talk to you," Ash continued, trying to sound regretful.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Mina screamed at the top of her lungs. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

There was a long pause and finally, Mina heard Ash sigh deeply and walk away while she just sat on her bed. She had a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her head began to ache and she felt dizzy with anxiety and grief. She just sat there on her bed, waiting for a few minutes until the strange feeling wore off.

"Why would he do it?" She asked herself, her voice hoarse from crying.

It just didn't make any sense, why would Ash cheat on her? She was too upset to talk to him about it for the time being and she strongly doubted he had a good excuse for it.

It all happened so fast, Mina had been out shopping and finished early. She arrived at Ash's house and heard a distinct creaking sound coming from his bedroom. Puzzled at first, she approached his bedroom door, opened it.....and there they were. Ash was in bed, unclothed. His lower body hidden by his blanket. Writhing and moaning beneath him was a young girl. Another mongoose named Cindy. Mina knew her from school but she never expected to catch her in bed with Ash.

All that time she thought that the creep actually loved her. Ever since he saved her life from Heavy and Bomb, her feelings had been genuine. They spent such wonderful times together and just when she thought a clear cut diamond ring was on its way.....it was all over.

She could still remember the shocked look on Ash's face just a few minutes ago and his insincere attempt to make an excuse while Cindy just lay next to him, blushing deep red with embarrassment and guilt. She could remember staring at them with wide, shocked eyes. She could remember the sudden pain in her heart like a knife of ice rammed right through it.

Sighing deeply and having shed every tear in her body, Mina stood up, her head hung low. She looked up and scanned the room and spotted her cell phone sitting on a small table in the corner of her bedroom. Her first instinct was to talk to someone about it, someone who would comfort her. But who?

Mina pondered for a moment and nodded, deciding quickly who would be best at cheering people up. The one person who knew what a broken heart felt like the most. She got up, walked over to her cell phone and picked it up.

"He'll know just what to say," Mina said softly as she dialed the number of Sonic the Hedgehog with shaky fingers.

**Authors note- **Cindy is an original character I made up just so you know. Oh, and on a side note, I always pictured Ash as the sort of guy who would most likely cheat on a girlfriend since he reminds me of a guy who cheated on his girlfriend back in high school. Chapter 2 will be up soon enough so stay tuned.


	2. Comfort

Sonic was hanging out with Tails in his bedroom while his parents were out.

Sonic was sitting on his bed playing a soft yet soothing tune on his acoustic guitar while Tails was sitting on the floor playing his new video game on the television. The two of them often spent their nights together hanging out as they always did for years.

Sonic stopped playing when he heard his phone ring on his bedside table. He reached over and saw Mina's name on the caller ID screen. He looked puzzled for a moment before he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Tails initially paid no attention to Sonic on the phone, being too focused on beating his high score on his video game. Sonic had told him repeatedly to cut down but Tails was already hooked on the game.

"Oh hey, Mina," Sonic said smiling.

At the mention of the young mongoose's name, Tails ears perked up and he listened but resumed playing his game. For some reason at the mention of Mina's name, Tails was interested in Sonic's over the phone conversation.

Sonic suddenly looked concerned as Mina's muffled voice echoed over the phone. It sounded like she was crying.

"Mina what's the matter?" Sonic asked softly.

Tails listened intently and was taken aback when Sonic's face suddenly morphed into bewilderment.

"Ash did what?!" Sonic said in shock.

That did it. Tails had cared enough for Mina that he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He shut off his game and stood up.

"What?" Tails asked. "What happened?"

Sonic gestured to Tails to be quiet as he listened to Mina. Tails sighed. He could still hear Mina talking and sobbing over the phone while Sonic listened to her sympathetically.

"Mina, listen to me. If you want, you can come over here and hang out with Tails and I for a while," Sonic said softly, offering hospitality.

There was a pause and Mina responded but Tails couldn't make out what she was saying. Sonic simply nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," Sonic said as he hung up and sighed deeply.

"Sonic what happened?" Tails asked eagerly.

Sonic looked at Tails and suddenly looked angry but he wasn't angry at Tails.

"Ash is cheating on Mina," Sonic revealed in low but stern voice.

Tails gasped in surprise but a few moments later he felt his own surge of anger towards Ash churn inside him.

"What?!" Tails said. "But.....why?"

Sonic shrugged and shook his head slowly. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Mina," Tails said as he headed towards the front door and opened it.

At that moment, Tails had never felt such sympathy when he saw the look on Mina's face as she standing outside. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the profound sorrow on her face was so great even Eggman himself would be taken aback if he had seen it.

Mina looked at Tails, her expression not changing at all.

"Hey Tails," She said, her voice was scratchy.

"Mina," Tails said softly as he stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

Mina nodded and stepped inside while Sonic entered the living room and approached Mina. Mina looked at Sonic and without a word, she hugged him. Sonic looked surprised at first but he hugged Mina back, knowing only too well what a broken heart felt like. Tails just stood there watching them.

"Oh Sonic....." Mina said sniffling. "I can't believe it.....I can't believe he cheated on me."

"Shhh, its going to be okay, hon," Sonic said softly. "Would you like something to drink. We have plenty of soda if you'd like."

Mina stepped away from Sonic and nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes of her tears. Tails went to the fridge and grabbed a few sodas before setting them down at the kitchen table where Sonic, Mina and Tails all sat down.

"So...what happened?" Sonic asked.

Mina sipped her soda briefly and coughed a little.

"I...came home from shopping early.....I got Ash a new jacket because his old one got ripped...," Mina said, her voice shaky. "I.....I saw him in bed with Cindy Mongoose from school.....they were....."

Mina choked, unable to say anything more. She just bowed her head and breathed out heavily.

Sonic wore a look of shock and disbelief. Tails clenched his fists in anger, his eyes suddenly narrowed. Though he generally didn't mind Ash, just hearing Mina's story made him want to punch Ash right square in the face.....but even he didn't know why he felt this way so suddenly.

"How could that son of a bitch do that to you after everything you've been through?!" Tails said, raising his voice.

Mina and Sonic were startled by Tails. Sonic put his hand on Tail's shoulder to calm him.

"Calm down, little bro," Sonic said.

Tails relaxed a little but deep inside he was still confused by his own sudden reaction to Mina's tale.

"Do you know why he woudl cheat on you, Mina?" Sonic asked curiously.

Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"No.....like I said...it just doesn't make any sense," Mina muttered sadly, slamming her fist down on the table. "But I'll tell you one thing. I never want to see that two timing bastard again!"

Sonic and Tails were both taken aback by Mina's anger but they both understood how she felt. Tails in particular coudln't bear to watch Mina suffer like this.

Then, the young fox mustered the strength to reach over and place his hand over Mina's to calm her. Sonic and Mina were both surprised by this sudden action.

"Just forget about him, Mina," Tails said softly. "Your a wonderful girl and you deserve much better than him. Things will get better, I know they will."

Mina looked sincerely touched by Tails words and actually managed a feint smile.

"Thanks Tails," Mina said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash Mongoose was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, his mind beginning to ache from so much deep thinking.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself. "I never saw this coming."

It has been only ten minutes since Mina discovered his little affair with Cindy, who had just left Ash after berating him for his unfaithfulness towards Mina but he could care less about that.

There was no time to think about his mistake. No time to think about what he should have done to keep his secret away from Mina. All that mattered was that his reputation was at stake. He was still Mina's manager and now that she knew of his affair, it could endanger his career, which he couldn't afford to lose, even if it was his fault.

"Oh man," He said with a deep sigh. "I really fucked up this time."

After a few more minutes of pacing, Ash decided to have a little talk with Mina. He knew their relationship was over but with a little luck, he could probably at least save his job. That would keep him on his feet as long as Mina didn't fire him.

"Yeah..." Ash said to himself with a slow nod. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and straighten things out."

Just like that, the young mongoose had a plan forming in his head. It wasn't the end of the world. He could still keep his job as long as he played his cards right with Mina. She knew he was an expert manager and that she was nothing without him to keep track of everything for her singing career.

Mina was naive, it wouldn't be hard to control her. It would all work out just fine for Ash in the end.

**  
Authors note-**As you can see, Tails has just shown his first hint of a crush on Mina while Ash is only concerned with his job. Please keep reading and reviewing, I've got suspense coming up soon.


	3. Confrontation

**Authors note-** I kind of rushed this chapter so please forgive me. I'll do better with the rest. Enjoy.

Tails awoke the next morning to the ambient sound of birds chirping outside his window. He sat up in his bed and stretched out with a yawn. He hopped out of bed, walked past Sonic's bedroom door and entered the living room.

Mina was sleeping silently on the couch. Sonic had let her stay for the night.

Tails couldn't help but admire how beautiful Mina looked as she slept. Her shining, purple hair spread out around her head. Her delicate body curled up.

He smiled warmly as he prepared some breakfast and ate at the table. It wasn't long before Sonic had awoken and entered the kitchen.

"Morning bro," Sonic said as he joined Tails at the table.

"Morning, Sonic," Tails replied.

Mina began to stir in her sleep, tossing and turning.

"Looks like she's having some bad dreams," Tails said frowning.

"Probably," Sonic replied with a shrug as he ate quietly.

Mina woke up a few minutes later. She looked tense for a moment but relaxed when she realized she was still at Sonic's house.

She looked at Sonic and Tails.

"Good morning, boys," She said as she stretched out.

"Good morning, Mina," Tails said smiling. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," Mina replied as she hopped off the couch and joined the boys at the table.

For most of the meal, none of them said anything. Tails kept his eyes glued on Mina though, watching her eat quietly. Again, he found himself admiring her beauty but he shook the thought from his head and resumed eating.

When Mina finished eating, she stood up from the table and headed for the bathroom to change into her day clothes. She returned to the kitchen to say goodbye to the boys.

"I'll see you later guys," Mina said as she headed for the door. "I appreciate you two letting me stay for the night. Hope to see you at the concert next week."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be there for sure," Sonic said with a wink.

Mina smiled and left. Tails looked worried all of a sudden, knowing full well that Mina might run into Ash on the way home.

* * *

Mina had barely walked a hundred feet away from Sonic's house.

"There you are," An unmistakable voice said from behind her.

Mina froze momentarily and turned around. Ash was standing before her, a smug look on his face.

"What do you want, Ash?" Mina said, trying to sound brave.

Ash didn't reply. He casually walked up to Mina, scowling at her.

"You thought you would never see me again?" Ash asked. "I may not be your boyfriend anymore but I'm still your manager."

Mina's eyes widened a little.

"Well....." She said but Ash interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ash said wagging his finger. "You know your career is nothing without me, girl. Who else is going to handle everything while your singing for your fans? You think you can take care of that on your own?"

Ash had Mina boxed in. She hadn't thought of this earlier like she should have. But she couldn't give in. She had to stand up for herself.

"Ash," Mina said slowly. "I am not going to let you take advantage of me. You had no excuse to cheat on me and I..."

Ash interrupted her again.

"No excuse!" He shouted, making Mina wince. "I had a damn good excuse. I saved your life, if you don't recall and I've been working my ass off for you and for what? What did I come home to? All I wanted was some intimacy but you barely had time for any of it. I can't even remember the last time we did it! And besides that, you were too busy shopping and hanging out with those loser Freedom Fighters and that scumbag Sonic! You were never there for me Mina!"

Mina was completely outraged. She gave Ash her heart. She could understand he wanted more time with her but more time in bed?! Was THAT all he considered her? A toy for his own gratification? Was THAT why he cheated on her?!

"That's not true!" Mina cried, nearly on the verge of crying. "And how dare you insult the Freedom Fighters! Their all heroes! And Sonic is ten times the man you'll ever be!"

Ash clenched his fists. His face turned red with rage, as if he were ready to strike Mina.

"I might have guessed it," He said flatly. "You must have went to Sonic after we broke up. I'd bet you've been waiting for this for a long time!"

"What?!" Mina cried. "That's not true!"

"Oh come on, Mina," Ash said as if it were obvious. "You always had a crush on that damn show-off! Even after he broke your heart you still loved him and now your going to him because I decided to find myself a more sensible partner? If only you spent more time with me, none of this would have happened!"

Mina didn't say anything. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Ash was saying to her. Couldn't believe he was blaming her for the whole incident. She hung her head to hide her face from him.

"Stop it, Ash," Mina muttered.

Ash crossed his arms in contempt.

"Stop what?" He asked mockingly. "You're the one who started this whole thing."

Mina put her hands over her ears but she could still hear Ash's snarling, muffled voice.

"It's _your_ fault this happened!" Ash shouted. "You're the one who caused all of this!"

"Stop it!" Mina said sobbing.

"Or what?" Ash said. "Are you gonna cry? Go ahead and cry! Go on! Cry you whiny little bitch!"

Mina couldn't take it anymore. She removed her hands from her ears and let out an ear piercing scream in Ash's face.

"STOP IT!!!"

Ash finally silenced. He looked at Mina and smirked ruthlessly. Mina couldn't hold it back. She just burst out crying, burying her face in her hands.

"That's it," Ash snarled. "Cry you pathetic..."

"Leave her alone!" A voice rang out.

Ash and Mina turned and saw Tails running towards them. He stepped in between Ash and Mina.

"What do you want?" Ash snarled.

Tails glared at Ash.

"I want you to leave Mina alone you dirt bag!" Tails demanded.

"Tails...don't..." Mina said meekly.

Ash looked dumbstruck at Tails and he laughed. This only made Tails angrier.

"Or else what?" Ash said. "You think I'm afraid of a little runt like you?"

Ash reached out and pushed Tails roughly to the ground and stood over him with an amused smile. Tails wasn't hurt but the furious look in his eyes didn't waver.

"You've got a lot of guts, fox boy," Ash said as he raised his fist.

That did it. In the blink of an eye, Tails sat up and swung his leg sideways and swept right Ash off his feet. The young mongoose fell to the ground.

"Tails don't!" Mina begged as Tails stood up.

"Go on!" Tails shouted. "Get out of here!"

Now Ash was angry. He quickly got up and swung his fist at Tails and struck him in the nose. Tails cried out as he fell to the ground again, his nose bleeding badly. Mina gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Tails!" Mina cried. "Ash please! Don't hurt him!"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted before turning his attention to Tails. "Your gonna regret ever messing with me you little bastard!"

Ash knelt down and grabbed Tails by the fur of his chest, raised his fist again but before he could harm the young fox any further, Mina grabbed Ash from behind and tossed him aside.

Ash stood up and glared at Mina, who was no longer crying. Her wet eyes were fixed in a bullish stare.

"Oh whats the matter, bitch?" Ash spat as he walked up to Mina. "Afraid I'll hurt your new boyfriend?"

Mina didn't even answer. She had enough of Ash's cruelty. She raised her hand and slapped Ash so hard across the face, his sunglasses fell off. Ash grunted and held his cheek, which soon turned bright red.

"Get out of here, Ash!" Mina demanded furiously. "Leave us alone! And don't you EVER hit Tails again or you'll be sorry!"

Ash stared at Mina for a few moments, then looked at Tails before he finally picked up his sunglasses and walked away, swearing under his breath.

Mina let out a deep sigh of relief before helping Tails off the ground, his nose was still bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked as she handed Tails a hankerchief for his nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tails said with a nod. "You sure told him."

Mina gave Tails a half-smile.

"Yeah well.....I couldn't have stood up to him without you by my side," Mina said softly. "Your a brave kid, Tails."

Tails blushed a little, clearly flattered. Mina giggled at the shy, young fox.

"Your pretty brave yourself," Tails said. "I thought he was going to hit you when you smacked him like that. I guess he didn't have the guts to do it in public."

"Maybe," Mina said with a shrug.

"But I would never let him hurt you," Tails said softly and meant it from the bottom of his heart. "Your my friend and I'll do anything I can to keep Ash away."

Mina looked so touched by Tails words. For a few moments, neither of them said anything. They just stood there silently. Then Mina did something that surprised Tails as much as herself.

She hugged him.

Tails never felt his heart beat so fast. Never felt such warmth evelop him. He blushed a deep red at the feeling of Mina's arms around him and the pillowing softness of her breasts pressed lightly against his chest.

Then she stepped away.

"Thanks, Tails," Mina said softly with a smile. "Your really sweet. I'm so happy that your my friend."

Tails just stood there in shock.

"I'll see you later," Mina concluded and walked away.

Tails couldn't move. He never felt so warm inside in his life. And in his mind, he could only ask himself one thing?

_"Do I.....love her?"_

Tails couldn't answer his own question. It just didn't seem right. He had barely turned 13 and Mina was easily 18. Even if he did love her, how could things possibly work out between them. And what about Ash?

Sighing deeply, Tails went back to Sonic's house, replaying the moment again and again in his head the whole way.


	4. Letting Go

__

__

**Authors note-** Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. This story should be finished by August 2010 by my own estimates. Enjoy.

It was early evening in Knothole at the coliseum. Thousands of Mobians had gathered for Mina's latest concert. Only problem was, there was a delay.

Sonic and Tails sat upfront near the edge of the stage, both of them waiting for Mina. Amy Rose had accompanied them, both to be with Sonic and to hear Mina's singing.

"This is so romantic, isn't it Sonic?" Amy said dreamily, clapping her hands together. "Just you and me here tonight watching Mina's concert. Maybe we can grab some dinner on the way home."

Sonic smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Amy," He said.

Tails took little notice of the two hedgehogs sitting beside him. He looked worried.

"Where is she?" Tails wondered aloud. "The concert should have started by now."

Sonic look at Tails and shrugged, also looking concerned.

"She's probably still in her dressing room," Sonic guessed. "She must still be upset about the whole thing with Ash."

"That jerk!" Amy snarled, clenching her fists. "Who does he think he is? Cheating on Mina like that and then blaming her for it? He deserves a good thrashing!"

Sonic calmly placed his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Amy," Sonic said.

Tails drifted into thought, remembering what happened a few days ago. He could still remember his confrontation with Ash.....and the hug he recieved from Mina. Just thinking about that hug invoked strange yet soothing feelings inside him. But the feeling wasn't new to him. He knew what love felt like. He was still a bit young for romance but ever since the recent incident with Fiona Fox, his loneliness had skyrocketed, as did his frustration.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Tails," Amy said, abruptly jerking Tails from deep thought.

Tails looked at Amy, considered her suggestion for a moment and nodded slowly. He stood up from his seat and walked onto the stage towards Mina's dressing room, prompting confused looks from the audience.

"What's he doing?"

"Is he allowed up there?"

"Where is he going?"

Tails approached Mina's dressing room door. Her, Doug, bodyguard stood in the way. Doug was a husky brown bear who stood a foot higher than Tails. He looked down at the young fox through his black sunglasses.

"Can I help you, Tails?" Doug asked, his voice cool and stern.

Tails wasn't intimidated. He and Doug actually knew one another pretty well.

"I would like to speak to Mina, please," Tails said.

"Hold on a moment," Doug said.

* * *

Mina sat nervously in her chair in her dressing room within the coliseum. She had been preparing herself for her next concert for over a week but with the incident with Ash two days ago, she felt that she wasn't ready. All of the stress and sorrow sat heavily on her shoulders and made her feel tired and that would do her no good with her singing career.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered to herself, leaning her head onto her hand.

There came a knock at the door that made her jump in her chair.

"Come in," Mina said in a somewhat shaky voice.

The door opened and Doug peeked into the room.

"You have a visitor Mrs. Mongoose," The guard said.

"Who?" Mina asked curiously.

Mina tilted her head and saw Tails standing behind Doug.

"Oh, hey Tails," Mina said waving a little. "What are you doing here?"

Doug stepped aside and let Tails in.

"I came to see how you were doing," Tails replied as he approached Mina, a look of concern visible in his eyes.

Mina looked at Tails with grief on her face.

"I'm nervous Tails," Mina said sadly. "There couldn't have a more inappropriate time for Ash to cheat on me. He's left me completely unprepared tonight."

Tails frowned remorsefully. He knew only too well what kind of pain Mina had went through, thanks to Ash. Just thinking about him made Tails blood boil, especially after their fight yesterday but he wouldn't let that get to him.

"Listen, Mina," Tails said. "You just forget about Ash and get out there and sing. You can do it, I know you can."

Mina gave Tails a half-smile but her despair hardly submitted to his comforting words.

"I know you can do it Mina. Don't let your fans down. They want you to be as happy as you make them," Tails continued as he placed his hand on Minas shoulder.

Mina then remembered how much her fans truly meant to her. She was dedicated to lifting the morale of Mobius during their war with Dr. Eggman and she knew she could never let them down. Not after she had done so much for them.

For the first time in days, Mina felt her strength return to her. It was as if Tails was the very cure to her depression. She could remember all the past few days she spent feeling miserable and replaying Ash's words in her head as he cruelly blamed her for their failed relationship.

But it didn't matter anymore to here. She didn't care about Ash anymore. It was all in the past and she had to let it go.

"Tails...thank you," Mina said softly as she reached over and touched the young Fox's cheek. "You've done so much for me and I.....I'm so happy your my friend."

Tails blushed a deep red, his whole body fluttered at the touch of Mina's hand on his face. His heart felt hot with emotion.

Mina giggled a little at Tails reaction as she briefly locked eyes with him, staring into his bashful blue pupils that seemed to shine like diamonds.

_"He's so cute when he's shy."_

Mina had often admired how adorable Tails was. His soft, golden fur. His innocent yet pleasing face. His baby blue eyes. And his personality was just irresistable to her. Basically he was the opposite of Ash: Cold, selfish, possesive, arrogant, short tempered and an all around asshole.

But for a brief moment, Mina couldn't help but wonder if it was merely affection she felt for Tails.....or was it something more?

Ignoring her own question for the time being, Mina withdrew her hand from Tails face, grabbed her microphone from her desk and stood up from her chair. She walked over to the stage door and motioned to Tails to follow her, which he did, his face still a bit red.

* * *

Outside, the crowd was growing impatient. Some of them had even started to leave, figuring Mina wasn't going to show up.

Sonic checked his watch and sighed briskly.

"The concert should have started ten minutes ago," He said.

Sonic himself considered leaving when finally, Mina stepped out of her dressing room and walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered loudly at her appearence. Tails stood beside her.

"Well it looks like Tails got through to her after all," Amy said smiling.

Mina approached the edge of the stage and switched on her microphone. The crowd quieted down to hear her.

"Good evening, everyone," Mina said. "First of all, I can't tell you how sorry I am for being late tonight. As you all know, my break-up with Ash has struck me hard. But thanks to Tails here, I've learned to let it go and do what I love best. Giving you, the people of Mobius, the best rock music you'll ever hear!"

The crowd cheered again like thunder, for Mina and for Tails. Tails looked flattered but he actually appreciated Mina noting him. He jumped down from the stage as Mina began singing, her angellic voice echoing through the whole colliseum.

"Way to go, little bro," Sonic said. "I knew you could lift her spirits."

"Awww, it was nothing," Tails replied.

* * *

Within the crowd, Ash Mongoose watched Mina sing. But she wasn't the only one he was watching. Tails sat only a hundred feet away from him but he didn't notice. Just looking at the young fox made Ash feel like beating him to a pulp.

"I'll show that little shit not to mess with me," Ash snarled.

Of course, he wouldn't go after Tails alone. Their fight yesterday was nothing compared to what Ash had in store for Tails. He had called a few of his friends from high school to help "sort some things out" with Tails.

"And once I'm done with him, Mina will have nobody else to look to," Ash said smirking as he turned to leave the colliseum. "With the little bastard out of the picture, she'll have no choice but to re-hire me as her manager."

With that, Ash left the colliseum, fished his cell phone out of his pocket and phoned his accomplices, knowing that once Tails left, there wouldn't be a better time to teach him a lesson he'd never forget.


	5. Assault

**Authors note- **I have decided to finish this story but first I will be making some adjustments to make it more accurate to the actual comic, starting with this chapter. You'll have to be patient and give me time because I've been very busy with school lately and it will take time for me to update. Thank you and enjoy.

It was nearly midnight when Mina's concert ended with thunderous applause from her dedicated fans. Sonic, Amy and Tails all cheered Mina as she bowed to the audience, turned and left the stage.

"Now _that_ was good," Sonic said smiling.

"You said it, Sonic," Tails replied in agreement.

The trio stood up from their seats and turned to leave the coliseum with the rest of the crowd.

"I'll meet up with you two later," Tails said as he separated from Sonic and Amy. "I'm gonna go talk to Mina."

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Go right ahead, bro," Sonic said smugly, knowing the reason.

Tails waved to Sonic and Amy as he left the coliseum through another exit. Outside the coliseum is was quiet and fairly deserted. Most of the fans took the easier way out.

"_I have to talk to Mina. I have to tell her how I feel one way or another."_

Tails knew it was early to do such a thing but if Tails never confessed, Mina would try to find somebody else. It could be Sonic for all he knew. Ever since Sonic and Sally broke up, the former had been trying to find a significant other. And if he…

"Hey there, fox boy," An angry voice said from behind Tails.

Tails froze, turned and saw Ash step out from the shadows behind a house, his eyes frigid with hate.

"What do you want, Ash?" Tails said sternly, not showing any fear.

"Oh nothing much," Ash said smoothly as he walked forward. "Just show you what happens when you fuck with me."

Before Tails could reply, he felt strong hands seize him by both arms from behind. He grunted and tried to free himself but whoever had grabbed him were too strong.

"I want you to meet my friends from high school," Ash said smirking. "Jason and Tony Mongoose."

Tails looked to either side to quickly study Ash's friends. Jason was thin and tall with slicked back brown hair and Tony was muscular, had short black hair and wore a thick, black leather jacket.

Ash stepped close to Tails, raising his fist but Tails jumped and kicked out with both feet, hitting Ash square in the chest. Ash grunted and fell to the ground. Before Jason and Tony could react, Tails jerked out of their grasp with all the strength he could muster and swiftly performed a floor sweep with his leg, tripping them both.

"You little shit!" Ash spat as he lunged at Tails.

Tails was too quick, he leapt above Ash and landed behind him. With all his might, he kicked Ash in the back and sent him sprawling to the ground again. This time Tails was ready for a fight and even with allies, Ash was no match for him.

Ash and his friends got to their feet, getting ready to attack Tails again. Tails stood in a ready position.

"Stop it!" A voice cried out.

Ash and his friends turned around. Sonic was standing behind the young Mongooses.

"You leave him alone!" Sonic demanded.

"Make me, blue boy," Ash snarled.

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms casually, not in the least bit intimidated by the mongoose. Tails hovered into the air and landed beside Sonic.

"Just give it up, Ash." Tails said. "All this fighting isn't gonna do you any good."

Ash clenched his fists with barely controlled rage.

"Don't you tell me what to do you piece of shit!" Ash shouted. "You and your friend are dead meat!"

Ash was just about to rush at Tails when suddenly…

"_Shhhhh….BOOM!"_

Whistling out of the sky came a missile that smashed into the ground, spraying dirt a rock in every direction. The shouting and screaming of panicked Mobians filled the air as more missiles came crashing into the earth, demolishing houses and embedding black craters in the streets.

The five teenagers gazed up and saw, to their shock and disbelief, a squadron of heavy Eggbots flying through the air, accompanied by the unmistakable hovercraft of Doctor Eggman.

"Eggman?" Tails cried. "What's he doing here?"

"Causing mayhem, as usual!" Sonic replied.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash called to his friends.

Jason released Tails as he, Tony and Ash cowardly ran away but not before Ash turned to Tails one last time.

"This isn't over, punk!" He said pointing. "I'll deal with you later when this is over!"

Tails simply glared at Ash as he ran off.

"Sniveling coward," Tails whispered in contempt as he ran over to Sonic.

"We've got to help the villagers, Tails," Sonic said. "Come on, we have to get to the Freedom Fighter headquarters right away!"

Tails nodded as he followed Sonic. As they passed a few burning houses, Tails heard a girl scream. The scream sounded familiar…..sounded like…

"_Mina…?"_

Tails turned his head and watched in horror at Mina's burning hut. Numbly, he saw the young mongoose's silhouette through the window, flames engulfing the interior.

"I have to help Mina!" Tails cried as he flew towards the burning house.

"Tails wait!" Sonic cried.

Tails ignored his friend as he landed in front of Mina's house and entered through the window as the door was blocked by burning wreckage. Inside, the fire was working quickly as it ate away at the wood and furniture.

"Mina!" Tails called out.

There was no answer.

Tails desperately searched the hut. He entered Mina's bedroom and gasped in shock as he saw the young mongoose pinned under a bookcase. She wasn't moving.

Tails immediately ran to Mina's side and to his surprise, his adrenaline induced strength helped him lift the heavy book case off the unconscious Mina.

"Hold on, Mina," Tails said. "I'll get you out of here!"

As carefully as he could, Tails took up Mina in his arms and flew out of the burning hut through a hole in the roof, bound for the hospital.

At the Freedom Fighter HQ, Sonic and his friends were desperately trying to improve the villages defense. None of them knew how Eggman's forces got past the shield. There could have been an insider who somehow destroyed the shield generator but now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

Sally and Rotor were at the computer terminal while Bunnie and Antoine housed and cared for any civilians who made it to the HQ. Amy and Sonic waited in the corner for Sally's orders.

"NICOLE!" Princess Sally cried. "I need a scan on Eggman's forces. How many Eggbots are there?"

"Scanning, Sally," Nicoles calm voice came. A moment later her response came. "Scanners indicate at least a dozen Eggbots, all heavily armed with missiles and protected by thick armor."

"They must be new models," Rotor assumed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't trash them like all of Eggman's cheesy creations," Sonic scoffed.

Sally looked at Sonic and gave him a half-smile. Though they were not a couple anymore, they were still teammates through and through. There was no hint of them restarting their relationship, at least not yet, but Sonic always felt there was hope that someday he would get another chance with Sally and vice-versa.

"Your always eager for a fight, aren't you?" Sally asked smugly. "But Tails had better be safe."

"Don't worry about him," Sonic said. "Tails is a tough kid. He can take care of himself."

High above the chaos surrounding Knothole, Dr. Eggman and Snively hovered in their transports as they overlooked the attack below.

"Such a pleasing sight to see my enemies burn," Eggman cackled viciously.

"Indeed it is, sir," Snively said, being the usual bootlick he was.

"But this is only the beginning!" Eggman said. "Once I draw out that blasted hedgehog, it'll be time for me to test my new secret weapon. And this time, Sonic's speed will be no problem at all!"


End file.
